1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetically controlled spring clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetically controlled spring clutch mechanisms based on the utilization of coil springs have previously been used to transmit selectively the driving force of an input rotating element being rotated to an output rotating element.
The conventional electromagnetically controlled spring clutch mechanisms, however, have the disadvantage that as will be described hereinafter, during the deenergization of the solenoid, the returning of the armature from its operating condition to its nonoperating condition is retarded and its response is reduced.